


Old Books Make Horrible Pillows

by SabrielFluffFriday (Aria_Lerendeair)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel taking care of Sam, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/SabrielFluffFriday
Summary: Sam is burning the candle at both ends until Gabriel starts to remind him to take care of himself.





	Old Books Make Horrible Pillows

**Author's Note:**

> SFF! So, I have a head canon where Sam gets so involved in research that he completely forgets to take care of himself. So after finding Sam using an ancient tome as a pillow for the 4th time in a week, Gabe takes it upon himself to care for Sam. Bringing Sam's favorite food to the library and physically removing him from the library. - Prompt by Anonymous

  
Hey, you never know, those ancient tomes might be rather comfy!  

  
….just kidding.  I’ve fallen asleep on books and torn pages when they stick to my face.  Not that comfy!  

  
OH GOD BUT GABRIEL TAKING CARE OF SAM AS HE RESEARCHES AND MAKES SURE TO GET HIM INTO BED.  

  
OH GODDDDD, I JUST…..

  
And the first time Gabriel just saunters into the library and Sam’s been dozing, slumped over the table and Gabriel puts his hands on his hips and stares at Sam for a long moment before insisting Sam get to bed.  

  
It takes a little argument, until Gabriel points out that Sam’s back is sore, he’s running the risk of tear the pages because they’re going to chemically bond with his skin, and that Sam’s bed is actually meant to contain someone his size. 

  
(It’s potentially tearing the book that makes Sam go - the horror is enough to wake him so he can shuffle to bed.) 

  
Gabriel waits until Sam is asleep and snoring before he magics the covers up and tucked around Sam to make sure that he stays warm throughout the night.  If he also protects Sam’s dreams and makes sure that he stays safe, well, that’s his own business.  

  
And then Sam is freaking buried in another book, struggling to fight his way through it and translate it when Gabriel bustles in with a salad with fresh grilled salmon on it and trades the book for the food and utensils.  Next there’s a glass of ice water next to Sam.  Gabriel holds the book captive until Sam eats when he points out it’s been more than twelve hours since he ate last.  

  
So slowly, Sam starts to sleep longer and better and eat healthier and is gaining back a little of the weight and muscle he’s lost so he starts looking really healthy again, and his soul is finally starting to heal from some of the scars, and it’s one of the days after they’ve shared dinner (because somewhere along the lines that became a thing), and Sam just looks up at Gabriel and tells him thank you.  

  
So that night, when Sam stands up in the library, a good hour before Gabriel would have tried to drag him away, he takes Gabriel’s hand and leads the archangel back to his room.  The physical stuff surprisingly goes as slow as everything else (Gabriel had made a joke, but then sobered and repeated the phrase that had once haunted Sam “Consent is very important to angels” and reiterates that it means EVERYTHING), but it’s good, it’s comfort and it’s exactly what Sam hadn’t realized he needed.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [sabrielflufffriday.tumblr.com](http://sabrielflufffriday.tumblr.com/post/121982918096/sff-so-i-have-a-head-canon-where-sam-gets-so)


End file.
